


Canvas

by bluevelvett



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, EXO - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, Yaoi, xiuhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvett/pseuds/bluevelvett
Summary: In which both bodies were the most beautiful work of art on the evening canvas.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fanfiction in English. Even if it's not my mother language, I hope you like it.
> 
> I wrote it last year and posted in my brazilian account and in Asian Fanfics last week, but I thought it would be nice to post it here too.
> 
> Enjoy ❤

The windows were open. The early afternoon light, orange, entered the room where the two bodies touched each other. The younger was on the couch, the smaller on his lap, kissing his lips with such intensity that it left them red. Oh Sehun and Kim Minseok lived a secret ever since they starred in video, feeling the acts of the scene come into their lives. And since that video, they kept such a secret.

Sehun's hands wandered through Minseok's clothes, searching blindly for the buttons on his shirt as he felt his lips on the other one’s. There was no hurry to remove the fabrics, even though the group's friends could arrive at any moment. But as soon as the buttons were undone, he ran his fingers through the warm skin, feeling every inch of his texture with his own touch. The hyung held his neck in the meantime, more and more deepening the touches, and only sighed as he felt the great hands of other touch his butt over his trousers. And with that, the maknae only put him sitting on the couch, slipping between his legs until he was kneeling on the floor.

With his head resting on the couch, Minseok had his eyes fixed on the ceiling, feeling Sehun kiss all the uncovered skin, from his neck down to his belly button, bringing shivers down his body. The buttons of his pants were soon undone, and his cock settled into the hands of the younger, and with each slight movement of these, a sigh escaped between the two mouths. Minseok felt his tongue touch the base, slowly rising, making him moan softly. Slowly, the dongsaeng's mouth caught his member completely, moving slow as the maknae’s hands tightened on his thighs.

Minseok bit his lip, staring at Sehun as he continued to do so, and the scene was perfect in his eyes. The maknae was kneeling, hands flat on the inside of his legs, sucking his cock quietly while his eyes were closed. His face was lit by sunlight, which, even with a few clouds, was still strong. It was possible to see the slightly sweaty face, the red cheeks and lips and the messy black hair, which invited Minseok to caress. He had always known that Sehun was the most beautiful work of art he had ever seen, but he never got used to such beauty, especially between colors as hot as that afternoon.

Observing the figure of his maknae in the middle of those colors, he wondered what his vision would look like with his orange hair as in the video, but soon his thoughts dispersed, because he always preferred his dark hair. He took his fingers there, seeing the other open his eyes slowly, looking deep into his own. Silently, they said the things they felt and never said out loud. The things they kept secret, because nobody needed to know.

Minseok ran his hands down his face, touching it lightly with his fingertips. In response to that act, Sehun held his palm, closing his eyes again, never ceasing to move his lips. And the hyung groaned once more. He was close. He could feel the heat rising to his face, but at the same time, descending to his cock. He knew that Sehun had noticed, because he just held his legs tight again, making Minseok's sensations intensify, taking a few more sounds from his lips.

He released his seed into the maknae's mouth, laying his head on the back of the sofa, moaning more audibly. Sehun continued to use his lips in an attempt to provoke Minseok, but then he lifted his body, taking the mouth of the hyung with his. The kisses, though slow, were as intense as they felt. The tongues touched deeply, making them glue their bodies and moan together.

They stood up, facing each other, and both of Sehun's hands held Minseok's face, feeling the warmth of his cheeks. They looked at each other again, ending with the youngest suggesting that they go to their room to prevent their friends from seeing them together so intimately when they return. So, with their linked hands, they went to the maknae's room where, after locking the door, they kissed again, staying close to the bed.

Sehun felt the lips of Minseok leave his, passing through his chin and stopping at his neck. His hands undid the buttons of the shirt, leaving kisses as the skin was revealed. The dongsaeng only had half-open eyes, caressing the hair of his hyung, black as his own. The shirt had been removed from his body, next to the older one, who still had it on his torso just now. He felt Minseok then guiding both bodies to the bed, where he sat down and pulled Sehun through his pants, his face close to the buttons.

The younger one allowed himself only to feel the small hands of his hyung undoing the pieces of clothing, leaving them low enough that he could use his lips. Sehun felt his fingers sliding down his own belly and falling lightly, slowly, as if they were in no hurry, making him shiver. And then he felt his lips leaving light kisses until they reached his cock. The tip of his tongue touched the top, and Sehun could only groan in response. Low sounds escaped his lips, and he knew how much they affected Minseok.

He looked down, seeing the boy with an intense expression of delight on his face, which only grew accentuated when their eyes met. He knew that Minseok liked to provoke him, and it only became more obvious when he stopped the movements of his mouth and left only the tip of his cock between his lips, looking directly into Sehun's eyes. They were ecstatic expressions, and the maknae wondered how he had never been mesmerized by those eyes before. They were perfect to see.

The twilight lighting came through the bedroom window just as it did in the living room and warmed Oh's back, which kept the light from brightening Kim's face. However, nothing stopped him from continuing to look at his hyung and moan as his small mouth returned to accommodate his penis. He drew his fingers to his black strands and stroked, eventually dropping his head back as he felt the vibrations the older man's groans had brought him. Sehun could feel him grinning, and another moan escaped both lips, making Sehun feel he would release any moment.

Sehun saw Minseok close his eyes and lower his hands to his cock, beginning to touch it along with his mouth. He moaned louder this time, biting his lips and squeezing his fingers through his hair, and then he came in his hyung’s mouth, letting his head fall back. And Minseok just kept moving, taking low sly groans from his maknae. However, realizing that he was on the edge of pleasure and close to the onset of pain, he let the member temporarily be forgotten and, looking intensely into his eyes, ran his tongue through his warm skin, rising to his chest and sucking at his neck.

He marked his dermis in various shades, ranging from rosy to deep red and purplish. He kissed Sehun's chin, moving slowly to his lips, which sighed in pleasure. He did not kissed him yet, just touching his mouth in a teasing way, their eyes half-open. The maknae's big hands went up to his hot cheeks, and with their eyes closed they both pressed their foreheads. They murmured sweet words to each other, smiling, but soon their low voices were no longer heard. Another kiss took them, intense as if the act had not happened yet, causing them to moan at the proximity of their bodies.

They touched each other tenderly, feeling that the bodies reacted as well as the colored paints on an artist's canvas. Not far from that, the marks on each other's bodies were pure art, but unlike most, they should be seen only by them. And they delighted in those touches, in that art they made.

And without being able to stay away from each other, they lay down together. Minseok's back touched the softness of the sheets, his chest warmed by sunlight and by Sehun's hands and lips. His short fingers tangled in the dark hair, trying to bring his face close to his, getting kisses after a few seconds of insistence. He settled the larger body between his legs, feeling the skins touching, in a movement that complemented the one of both lips.

Oh stopped kissing him and lifted his legs, removing the remaining clothes from Kim's body. He ran his hands over Minseok's thighs, scratching his skin lightly, making every inch of his hyung's skin shiver. The hyung let out a long sigh, eventually turning on the bed, his back to his dongsaeng, looking over his shoulder as he tightened his grip on the sheets. He felt the other lay his body over his, kissing his back and reaching his lips, touching them once more. However, they soon parted, only for Sehun to place two of his fingers in the elder's mouth. Minseok only whimpered, sucking on the digits as he had done with his penis just now, knowing what to do next.

Then he felt Sehun withdraw his fingers and take them to his entrance, slowly placing them. He moaned low, pressing the pillow he was lying on, feeling Sehun touching him. Minseok moaned the younger man's name, eager for the sensation, biting his lips as the fingers continued to move. They were slow but deep and strong strokes, letting long low moans come from the elder's lips. But he felt the intrusion cease, then Sehun’s hands tightened on the muscles of his back, forcing against the bed, making him sigh and squeeze the tissues again.

Kim soon felt his hands parting his buttocks so that the penis could have room. And Minseok groaned as he felt Sehun inside him, in a warm sensation that only Oh brought. He felt the weight of the other fall on him as he lay down, kissing his shoulders as they waited for the nuisance of the invasion to cease. The kisses went through all the burning skin, stopping at the neck, where a dark mark of red was present due to the bite left there. And again, lips found lips, making the blush take hold of both mouths.

Sehun soon began to move, whispering in Minseok’s ears dirty words among so many sweet ones, kissing the face and neck of the smaller and making him delighted with the movements. Responses to the teasing came in the form of kisses and bites, always well-accepted on both sides. And Minseok tugged at Sehun's hair as he suppressed low groans, feeling his cock dig deeper and deeper into himself.

But then the two hands of the hyung were lying on the bed, tightening the cloths. His face rested on the pillow, and the maknae's body covered his, heating his already burning skin. Sehun called out his name in the midst of a groan, causing Minseok to lift his head just to kiss him again. They moaned low on each other's lips, feeling the pleasure running through their veins. And then, in a precise movement of the dongsaeng, the elder felt his prostate being stimulated and moaned loudly.

Even if they were alone for the time, Oh preferred not to make too many sounds so that they would not be caught in the future, and he put one hand in Kim's mouth, bringing his head to lean against his shoulder. The older one closed his eyes in pleasure with the new position and felt the other hand of the maknae find his, interlacing his fingers in his. And the movements of the hips of the younger soon returned to their precision, reaching Minseok in points that even he had no knowledge.

But Minseok moved away from Sehun's body, which he did not understand. The hyung, then, just turned in the bed, facing his face again. The two of them had red cheeks, red and swollen lips, and their skin was lightly covered with sweat. However, it was not what mattered at the moment, and they only kissed again. Sehun soon settled between Minseok's legs and moved again, getting the sweetest moans from the older man's lips, which brought his hands to the wide back and scratched as his pleasure increased.

The red color was taking over that room, merging with the orange of the early evening. Oh Sehun's back already burned with scratches, and he knew that some were probably bleeding. But still, seeing the expression of complete delight on Kim Minseok's face was enough to keep him going. And the latter did not even tried to stop it, putting both arms and legs around the larger body.

Sehun had his face in the curve of Minseok's neck, kissing and biting, still moaning some sweet words, answered in the same way by a hyung taken by his own sensations. He heard the elder call his name, starting to look at him, and realized that he was near his limit. Then he pressed their foreheads and asked him to cum together, and Minseok gave a slight nod in response.

Sehun rested both hands on the bed at the sides of the other's face, and moved his hips hardly against the elder’s, feeling the man's body shudder and his own pleasure building, with that familiar sensation slowly reaching them both. Minseok still held his back, sometimes shrugging his shoulders, and feeling the orgasm getting closer and closer.

When he knew they were close, Sehun pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss, and then, as a consequence, the orgasm had reached them both ecstatically. Minseok did not even groan, just buried his head in the pillow and arched his back in complete satisfaction. Sehun squeezed the sheets with extreme force, and in response to the scratches he had received, he bit down one of the shoulders of the older strongly, leaving a mark already near the purple it would be the next day.

White then, for the first time, took space that day. Inside and in Minseok's abdomen, the vestiges of the orgasm were present, demonstrating the amount of pleasure that the acts provided. And they did not care about anything except the kisses. Sehun's hands caressed the face of his hyung, which smiled in the kiss, making it explicit only to them the reason for everything that had happened that afternoon.

That day, the two were the most beautiful work of art on the afternoon canvas, adding to the orange sky the beautiful shades of white, purple and red. They were the most beautiful art that could ever be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, really hope you liked it :)


End file.
